Jealousy
by SilverMist42
Summary: Lisanna is back from Edolas and it has affected Lucy. Natsu isn't talking to Lucy or anything. Will Lucy let it go on or thrash it out with Lucy? The author hates Lisanna.


**Another one-shot. Now there's Lisanna inside. Just for you to know, I hate Lisanna. From Lucy's POV. I know. Lucy is a bit more brave and bad. NaLu! WOOT!**

* * *

><p>Jealousy<p>

Chapter 1 (and last)

Sadness. Jealousy. Anger. None of these words can describe what I'm feeling. The white-haired girl, Lisanna, who we picked up from Edolas, is here. I know I should be happy that she's back even though I've never met her in the past, but I just can't be happy. Sure, she's nice, helpful, friendly, but I view her as a thief.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks ago…<em>

"Hello guys, I'm here," Lisanna said nervously.

"Lisanna?! Is that really you?!" Mira yelled, shocked.

"Are you real?! Am I dreaming?!" Some random guild mate said.

"Lisanna! You're a man!" Elfman said.

"No, I'm a woman," Lisanna replied.

"Move outta the way guys! She's tired!" Natsu yelled out, getting the attention of everyone.

Everyone shuffled out of the way for Natsu and Lisanna to pass. I watched them sit down at a table and till night, Natsu didn't even talk to me or say Hi.

* * *

><p>You see now why I view her as a thief? She's been getting Natsu's attention and…Well…I'm jealous. Ever since Lisanna came back, he hasn't been talking to me since. He only ever talks to me when on missions.<p>

No one has noticed my hate yet. I'm going to think of a plan to thrash things out with Natsu Dragneel. Since then, I also hate him.

* * *

><p>YES. I got the perfect plan after 2 hours of thinking. I will ask him in an ally and I've got all sorts of replies to the answers he could give me.<p>

Now, time to put this plan in action.

* * *

><p>I dragged Natsu from his conversation with Lisanna and showed him a job which is, totally friendly, totally safe, and totally no monsters.<p>

_He must be an idiot. Wait, he already is one._

Why I think he's an idiot you ask? Because he just accepted a job that is, totally friendly, totally safe, and totally no monsters. And to add to that list, the money given is super low. He, being always so energetic and stubborn, yelled at Gray and Erza to tag along on the job which he said we were doing NOW.

Ah, praise me, I quickly told him they weren't needed and dragged him off. I kind of left Lisanna alone at the table so I felt a bit guilty.

* * *

><p>While Natsu was humming a tune, I quickly dragged him off into and ally and blocked the exits so he couldn't run away, including fly away because Happy was sick thanks to my genius plan of putting tiny pieces of worms in his meal. I'm a bit guilty but there wasn't anything else I could do.<p>

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked me curiously.

I inhaled a deep breath and blurted everything out at once.

"I'm jealous! Ever since Lisanna came back, you've only been paying attention to her! You didn't even say Hi to me! I know I should be happy she is back but she took your attention! I just can't help but feel like she just stole you away from me because I…I! Ugh!" I yelled and turned my face away.

"Whoa whoa, slow down, you're jealous Luce?" Natsu asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, I am, so what?" I asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed for blurting everything out and even having this plan.

"Why are you jealous?" Natsu asked, his idiotic nature coming back.

"Ever since Lisanna came back, you've been paying attention to her and not to me," I said slowly so he could understand me.

"Luce, I'm trying to get her to be used to the guild again, I didn't forget you, but I've just been really busy," Natsu explained.

"By the way, what did you want to say at the end Luce?" Natsu asked, being smart for a second.

"I…I love you," I murmured to myself that I was SURE he couldn't hear me and ran back to the guild.

* * *

><p>From the incident in the ally, Natsu now spends half of his day with me and half of his day with Lisanna. I still feel jealous when Natsu talks to her but I'll leave it at that. FOR NOW.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NaLu is awesome! Review so I can improve and…Buh bye random people reading.<strong>


End file.
